Fire's Song
by Gamma Cavy
Summary: ...And other poems of Dragonfable. See if you can spot the references.
1. Chapter 1

**Fire's song, and other poems of Dragonfable:**

Oh fire dwells beneath all things, this bright and blazing brand

and truly fire is hated for destruction on command

but when you huddle in the dark, beneath the cold night sky,

its fire you seek to save a life, a blazing banner fly

against the dark, but who could know, the secrets of the flame?

And call it forth with but a word, the flame's own secret name

I gave to you, though over time, it's come to be hated

but still some come to pick me up, in truth, I think it's fated

and from me then they learn the ways of fire and ancient flame

and magic that the smiths all know, and how with fire, to maim.

Seek me, find me if you dare, I'll teach you all I know

and swift you'll learn the ways of flame and light and ember-glow

So come to me, and learn from me, good or evil the same

and I will give you all the secrets of fire's truest name.

* * *

It's not that we scorn magic, (though we do)

We've differences with some who use it, true

but we would never dare deny what hold the world to life

magic pure and clear and true, a double sided knife.

It's simply that we know another way _did_ once exist

that bent steel and metal to fulfill all we could wish

so now we listen in the night to hammers in our blood,

and know we cannot be content with mining in the mud.

And so we found a relic of that long and ancient time,

and there we built a city that with light of work does shine.

* * *

The shadows are our eldest friend,

theirs is the sweetest song,

of stealth and knives and windswept coast,

the nightwind blowing strong.

There we sheltered as ages passed, guarded by one forgotten

with iron fists and poison breath

while slowly the land grew rotten.

The monstrous thief did move unseen,

and stole our secrets well.

But out of night-time came a one who'd take back all he'd sell

and draw us out, into the sun to ally where we'd hate

yet even so, the greater threat, made old hatred abate.

So now we fight as allies with the ones we'd most despise

and hate ourselves when we echo the excitement in their eyes.

* * *

I waited, beyond time and death, for one to come for me.

I was murdered, and fell out of history.

I served my friends and Ally well and faithfully.

The one who killed me- was it out of Envy?

Fighter and protector, so I was in life

and in the Elemental plane I found great strife

from which I could not turn away, my power served as knife

to cut the thread, and form the chains, bind trouble that was rife

upon the plain, and at Her hands, the trouble still would rise

to warp the world, and taint the life, and shadow all the skies.

Over the ages, many sought me, coming with hope in their eyes

and yet none were my proper match, although each I'd advise.

But then at last a new one came, with Uthlac on the loose

So small and frail, a tiny spark, untrained, -but not a goose

On hearing danger, offered help, though twas of little use

for Weavers coming to this plane find power most diffuse.

But no one else had ever simply offered automatic help

on hearing of danger or pain, they'd simply shriek and yelp

and leave the plain, for me to protect, their backbones made of kelp

For I've found over half of them a most ungrateful whelp.

But not this one, who so swiftly offered instant aid

a thought well meant, from one alone in this plane's twilit shade

and as I moved to protect all, this spark's measure I weighed

seeking a match to make I realized, this one was unafraid.

And finally I met those eyes, and in them found my match

hero, protector, guardian, a perfect, fitting catch

and so this new SoulWeaver I was quick to snatch

And left at last the Plane for Lore. Behind me closed a latch.

Hero and shield, our legend entwined,

so strange, another fate bound up with mine

as has not been the case for such an immense time

and for this chance I thank all that is divine.

* * *

You've never stopped a passerby

When walking in a senseless haze

To share the wonder of the sky

Or even ask them of their days.

You rush and scramble through the days

In search – for what? You do not know

There's something farther in this maze

of work and dreams through which you go.

You've thrown yourself into your work

To snatch the stars from out the night

The hardest task you do not shirk

If in the end your goal 's in sight.

You're one of a kind. You stand alone

free in this wierdness you have made

You work your hands nearly to bone

for the sake of science that's still in the shade.

* * *

Born to fight and born to die

Promised path and twisted spy

never having seen the sky

fated battle, final cry.

Trapped within the shifting weave

Where the Stranger did deceive,

us one and all. And so we grieve.

Unknowing chance. Twisting fate

The common tale forgets the hate,

The weary eyes or Death's dark Gate.

Form of dragon. Bone and plate.

Twins so fearsome, dark and bright

wing-beats echo in the night

Orbits, mirrors, form so slight

Hero who returned the light.

* * *

 **AN: In order: The pyronomicon, the Gnomes of Popsprocket, the Shadow of the Wind village, Aegis, Lim or Voltabolt, Fluffy.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Destroying Truth

Truth that destroys

Violet wings swoop overhead  
though colored bright, the sight brings dread  
as turquoise form banks through the air  
with jaws dripping blood from teeth which tear  
Through flesh and bone of all his foes  
the hidden heart his nature shows—

Destroying Truth, his nature, his name  
his violet wings his claim to fame,  
for though his flight be far and high  
all that meets his eyes shall die  
For loss of her, most dear to him  
his joyous emerald eyes grow dim.

Dragon and Dragonlord, never apart  
partners of mind and soul and heart  
Until one fell that fateful day  
when a lucky arrow that hero did slay  
and the dragon remained, alone and in pain  
maddened with rage— her loss and his shame.

Dragon of destruction, dragon of creation  
in them was prophesied the world's salvation  
but the dark took the savior, who fell to his brother  
and it seemed that the prophesy no one would suffer  
As their foes fell swift to talon and steel  
Creature of darkness, flew all wounds to heal

But the hero is fallen, the dragon alone  
And in fury shall turn all the world to bone  
Savage shame where once was glory  
Blood and ruin end the story  
Truth-which-rends, destroys, lays waste  
and never more but blood shall taste  
The blood of those who looked to him  
for life and shelter, eyes now grim  
from darkened gaze upon the sea  
that grows into infinity.

Ah, hear him thunder through the sky!  
For loss of her the earth shall die!

The seas of blood and crystal hate  
yet burn beneath the turquoise plate  
Of armor that no blade can pierce  
for love is slain, so free and fierce—

The dragon kills to end his pain  
to drown out yet that well-loved name  
as if each life beneath his claws,  
that falls to fang and crystal jaws  
might be his own, release at last  
From chains of life that hold him fast

He lives enduring, doubly damned  
in this torture we call life.  
Damned to madness never ending  
With a solace found in strife.  
For his nature, long forgotten  
Damned to linger and abide  
Till, in mourning beyond measure  
Called the shadows to his side.  
So the Darkness swiftly gathered  
To his weakness and despair  
Gave him eyes of bloody mourning  
As fell triumph wracked the air.  
Crooning songs of honeyed hatred  
At a puppet sweetly stringed  
Made a monster of its mocking –  
And it named him Darkness-Winged.

What price, salvation for the earth?  
what price, the loss of joy and mirth?  
For well they know the shadow's dread  
and none are safe until he's dead  
but what is dead can never die  
and ever more he soars the sky  
The rage can never be denied  
the hate will not be satisfied  
And by that blast of fiery breath  
all the world will meet its death

Hear his wingbeats overhead!  
See him leave a trail of dead!

War waged for a hundred years,  
Uncaring of unnumbered tears.  
Lands are burned and seas were boiled  
And all the while his conscience roiled,  
to fill this burning, hellish lake,  
with blood and slaughter, "For her sake."  
His shadow falls across the land—  
and they shall meet him sword in hand  
as yet a thousand times before,  
and yet again a thousand more  
But though it open time again,  
never shall he pass the door  
of death's dark gate, find peace at last  
For long his fate, the die is cast.

The shadow of his wings draws near  
and now they know nothing but fear.

What worth was there he swift forgot  
What worth the wonders that he hid?  
The brilliance of an untried soul  
A brief, bright spark. The crusted lid  
Of ancient grief and long neglect  
Bore down upon him. Fickle, wan  
The shadow's echo of a dream  
to wake to ruin, rage unchecked.  
Onward he sweeps, on wings of dread-  
And all that lives now lies long dead

But were it better yet this way?  
For still in dreams he hears her say  
"Veritas, beloved one, dragon who is like my son  
I blame you not for what you've done  
I doubt I'm capable of that  
(although, that _was_ my favorite hat)"  
And to reach Death, and grief assuage  
By seeing her among the shades  
of all who died in his great rage  
And gaze on him with scorn and hate  
Disgust that he succumbed to fate  
The Dragon Dread could not be free  
of those whose blood now forms the sea  
And fragile dream would fade at last,  
and dragon into ruin cast—

Veritas, destroying truth!  
Ah, the longed for days of youth.  
Emerald stained with blood and hate  
Dragon drowned in grasp of fate  
Blood on jaws and talons vast  
As ever on time rushes past  
Singing songs of her demise  
dragon weeping in the skies  
flames that burn the secret way,  
grief that echoes night and day—

Still the spirit voice does speak  
Words of heart-destroying truth  
words of silence, faded, weak  
words that almost pain can soothe  
Words whispered on absent breath  
For even now that tie remains  
A love that outlives death  
Dragonlord's will unstained:

 _Though your life may never end_  
 _even still, you are my friend._

* * *

A bitter take on what the dragon might become if the Hero is killed unexpectedly. We've seen what he's willing to do to save his dragonlord *Caitiff* so what might grief and rage do to him?


End file.
